When You Love a Woman
by BeautifulandBroken
Summary: At Rick and Julie's wedding reception, guests on the dance floor pair up for a couples dance, leaving CB and Lainey with no other choice than to dance together. While they dance, the two best friends realize there's something more between them.
1. Chapter 1: First Dance

At Rick and Julie's wedding reception, guests on the dance floor pair up for a couples dance, leaving CB and Lainey with no other choice than to dance together. While they dance, the two best friends realize there's something more between them.

~.~

This is my attempt at predicting what will happen between CB and Lainey toward the end of Season 2. I absolutely adore Rick and Julie and think they will either be married or at least engaged by then, and their wedding would provide the perfect setting for CB and Lainey to have their moment. My husband and I are HUGE Journey fans (we've seen them 4 times in concert) and their music has been a big part of our marriage. I chose their 90s ballad "When You Love a Woman" for Rick and Julie's wedding song. If you haven't heard it, then you need to stop everything right now and listen to it. It's so freaking beautiful and Steve Perry's voice… unf. Ok, enough of my rambling. Please enjoy these two dorks finally realizing they belong together!

~.~

PART I

CB couldn't stop staring at her.

The entire wedding party stood outside the reception hall, waiting for their names to be called by the DJ before entering the celebration. The newlyweds Rick and Julie were busy canoodling at the rear of the line while the remainder of the bridesmaids and groomsmen basked in the post-wedding glow.

Lainey in her pale-pink, strapless dress stood opposite CB, chatting it up with Wilma, who had also been chosen as a bridesmaid along with Liz Fleming and Julie's sister. CB watched as Lainey threw back her head with laughter at something Wilma had whispered into her ear, flashing her brilliant smile. He drew in a breath, his heart pulsating all the way to his ears. The way Lainey looked in that dress with her blond curls cascading down her back and shoulders brought all the feelings he had tried to suppress over the past few months back to the surface.

CB had decided after his "non-date" with Wilma in January that he would move on from Lainey and seek out love again. While he'd gone on a few dates since then, no one had seemed to fully capture his heart. And the fact that Lainey now knew about his crush was always at the forefront of mind. It really wasn't a crush at all; he was truly, madly, deeply in love with her.

"Ladies and gentleman, please give it up for the wedding party!" The announcement sounded muffled behind the reception hall's doors.

The DJ then began playing an instrumental version of "Take Me Out to the Ball Game," obviously a request by the groom.

"First up to bat… we have the maid of honor, Anna Murphy, escorted by best _men_, Toby Murphy and John Glascott!"

CB anxiously chewed on his bottom lip, stealing yet another glance at Lainey, knowing full well their turn would be coming up soon. He'd already escorted her down the aisle during the recessional, but somehow this part of his duty as groomsman made him more nervous than ever.

Rick and Julie had requested that the wedding party as well as guests pair up and share in their first dance together. Just the thought of slow-dancing with Lainey sent his mind swirling. Being so close to her with their arms wrapped around one another was sure to make him regress in all the progress he'd made over the past few months.

"You ready, bestie?" Lainey's words woke him from his thoughts, and she grabbed onto his right arm. "We're up."

He'd been so busy worrying that he didn't realize their time to enter the reception had arrived.

"You bet," CB managed to squeak out despite his nerves, adjusting the collar of his dress shirt.

He smiled down at her, and she gave him a slight wink. The small action of endearment made his heart flutter.

Lainey linked her arm in his, and the couple stepped up to the threshold, awaiting their cue.

"Next up… bridesmaid, Lainey Lewis, escorted by groomsman, Charlie Brown!"

CB looked over at Lainey, and she smiled at him, giving him a swift nod as if to reassure him.

CB's heart raced like a runaway freight train inside his chest as they entered the reception to thunderous applause. Leading her out onto the dance floor, he let go of Lainey's arm and clapped along with the crowd.

"And now, the couple you've all been waiting for… the bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Rick Mellor!"

Rick heftily swept Julie up into his arms in a bridal hold and carried her out onto the dance floor. Bearing all of her weight, he performed several frog squats before placing her carefully on the wooden floor. Grinning from ear to ear, Julie beamed with pure joy. She threw her arms around his neck, and they shared a passionate kiss as the slow song began to play for their first dance.

"The happy couple would like the wedding party and guests to join them on the dance floor to share in their first dance."

CB stood motionless for several seconds, his eyes burning holes in the floor, as couples began to pair off and sway back and forth to the music.

"Well, are you going to ask me to dance or what, Charlie Brown?"

His head shot straight up, only to see Lainey standing in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"Of course," CB replied, gathering up his courage. He held out his right hand and bowed slightly, a playful smile etching its way across his lips. "May I have this dance, milady?"

"You dork," she said, rolling her eyes, and pulled him to her. "Some things never change."

Their chests pressed clumsily against each other, causing CB to flinch. His nerves rattled all the way to his bones as they awkwardly bumped arms and hands several times trying to find the correct position. Finally, Lainey encircled her arms around his neck, and his hands instinctively flew to her waist. He stared down at her, their feet beginning to dance along to the Journey ballad.

"They look so happy… Rick and Julie," Lainey broke the silence between them, tilting her head toward the newlyweds across the dance floor.

"That they do," CB answered, unable to take his eyes off her.

She was so incredibly beautiful, and he noticed she had little pink rosettes positioned throughout her hair. He could smell the inebriating scent of her floral perfume, and he wondered briefly if she'd worn it especially for this occasion. It was unforgettable and so very, very _her_.

"You look amazing in this get-up," she complimented him, smoothing her right hand down his pink tie. "I hardly recognized you when I saw you in the church. I was like, where is my CB and what have you done with him?"

CB chuckled, his mind giddy with the notion that she'd called him _her_ CB. He knew in that moment he would always be hers.

"And you look absolutely stunning, Lainey," he reciprocated.

She grinned, the lines under her blues eyes creasing. The unspoken "thank you" was evident in the sudden blush of her cheeks.

"I rather like this..." she began, tenderly resting her head on his shoulder. She let out a sigh against his chest. "Dancing with you."

CB swallowed the huge lump that had now lodged its way in his throat. The warmth of her body pressed against him was overwhelming. He felt his ears and cheeks flush with heat, but somehow he managed to place his head against hers.

"Me too," he finally said, taking a deep breath in perfect contentment.

As CB held her there, his feelings for her returned, careening throughout his being with a reckless abandon.

Suddenly, as if she sensed it, Lainey lifted her head, and their eyes met.

"CB…" she breathed his name, her eyes focusing on his lips. Her head tilted toward his, seemingly beyond her control.

"Uh… yeah?" He swallowed, his head moving toward hers as if he were lost in a trance. A violent shiver rocked throughout his entire body when he realized what they were about to do.

Rising up on her toes, Lainey pressed her lips gently to his, and CB felt his heart soar. He immediately surrendered to her, running his hands up to her neck to deepen the kiss. She tightened her arms around his neck, clinging to him, and he traced the curves of her body with his hands all the way down to her hips, his lips never leaving hers.

This was the moment CB had dreamed about since last spring, since he realized he was in love with her. The sheer joy that cascaded its way through his body as he caressed her lips revived his broken heart. He felt as if he could stay in this moment forever - with her, and it would be enough. Enough to last a lifetime.

Too soon, Lainey broke off their kiss, her breath ragged.

"I'm sorry." She dropped her arms, her right hand covering her mouth in obvious shock. "I'm so, so sorry."

"No, please, Lainey," CB pleaded and reached for her, but she recoiled, staring at his hand.

"I can't… I just… I don't… CB, I-"

She instantly burst into tears and headed for the reception hall's doors, leaving CB alone on the dance floor. He raked his hands down his face, letting out a sigh. His brain told him he should give her some space, but his heart screamed for him to go after her. The latter ultimately won out in the end.

Without hesitation, he pushed his way through the couples on the dance floor and ran straight after her.

~.~

Uh, oh. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I should have the second part up in a few days. Please let me know what you thought. Thank you for reading! ~ Dazzy xxoo


	2. Chapter 2: A Joy that Lasts Forever

PART II

CB found her rather quickly.

She stood with her back to him, leaning against the railing of the reception hall's terrace overlooking a small lake. The sun was setting over the water, casting brilliant shades of coral and violet around the silhouette of her body. The spring wind lightly tossed her blond curls, and the sight of her nearly took his breath away.

CB cautiously sauntered toward her and joined her against the metal railing. They were both quiet, looking out toward the horizon at the setting star. Lainey sniffed and wiped away the tears from under her eyes, and it panged CB's heart to see her so upset.

"How long have you been in love with me?" Lainey finally broke the silence, not taking her eyes off the sunset. She absentmindedly played with the heart-shaped charm that hung from a chain around her neck.

CB's heart sank inside his chest at her words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She'd seen straight through his words in those days leading up to Valentine's Day, when he'd confessed that he "kind of maybe" had a crush on her. He'd only been kidding himself to think she wouldn't find out his feelings ran much, much deeper.

"Ah… where on Earth did you hear that?" he asked nonchalantly, scoffing. He tried to play it cool.

"Let's just say William Penn's little rendition of _Singled Out_ made me realize a lot of things," she answered, turning to face him. "It made me think about my future and who I wanted to spend it with."

Lainey reached out and placed her right hand in his, entwining their fingers together. His bones nearly leapt out of his skin at her touch. He inhaled deeply, trying desperately not to let her see the utter elation he now felt.

"Oh?" CB said, shifting his gaze to their hands now laced together. "And who might that be?"

"Well, I thought about the door theory…"

"The door theory?" His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"The door theory, yes... "

"What the hell is that?" He laughed, trying not to sound too much like a jerk.

"Just shut up, CB, and listen, okay?" Lainey rolled her eyes and then continued, "You know how in _Titanic_ there was plenty of room left on the door, but Rose didn't move over and let Jack get on?"

"Yes, it's science, remember? But you've lost me. What does this have to do with-?"

"Barry…" she interrupted him. "I don't think Barry would've left room for me on the door."

"Okay," CB mused, nodding in affirmation. "I totally agree with you there, but..."

"And then I thought about you… my best friend, my CB. I just knew you would've left room for me. You would've left room for everyone. You would've made sure everyone else was on, putting others first before yourself. You wouldn't have cared if you drowned or froze to death if everyone else was safe."

"That's so sweet of you to say." He blushed, the smile blooming on his lips. "I totally would've, though."

"I know." She paused for a few fleeting seconds, placing her free hand on his right cheek. The warmth of her hand was exhilarating. "You're such a good and kind-hearted person… you've done so many amazing things for me over these past two years at William Penn. You've helped me grow into the person and the teacher I thought I could never be."

CB's eyes began to brim with tears; his heartbeat pounded in his ears. He let out a forced breath, fighting to control his emotions.

"What are you saying, Lainey?"

"I'm saying that… I love you, Charlie Brown," Lainey answered, gazing resolutely into his blue eyes. "I want to be with you… if you'll have me."

CB closed his eyes, savoring the moment. He fought the urge to pinch himself; he could scarcely believe it was all real. Lainey had confessed her love for him, and it made his heart sing with everlasting joy. He couldn't fight the smile that etched across his lips nor the tears that now streamed down his cheeks.

"I would like that very much," he managed to answer her despite the overwhelming emotions now surging their way throughout his being.

Without any further delay, Lainey sweetly wiped away his tears and leaned into him, crushing her lips to his. He responded with vigor and pulled her to him, encasing her with his arms, never wanting to let her go.

But then, a thought plagued him, and he couldn't in good conscience continue kissing her. Technically, Lainey was still dating Barry, and he'd become somewhat of a friend to CB since Christmas and the whole Beanie Baby fiasco.

"Wait a sec," CB lamented, breaking free of her lips. "But what about Barry, though? Does he know about this?"

"Oh, God, no," she admitted, looking up at him through her lashes. "But I've already broken it off with him."

"What? When?" CB's mouth hung open in shock.

"About a month ago… maybe." Lainey shyly bit her lip. "It was just getting too hard being so far away and not getting to see each other but once a month or so. Besides, I was starting to have feelings for you and I couldn't even look at him - or you for that matter - without feeling guilty."

"Oh, crap… how did he take it?" CB began to panic, not sure what Barry would do when he found out CB was the one who had stolen her away from him. The three letters JTP briefly came to mind.

"Not well, but you know Barry…" She tightened her arms around his neck. "I'm sure he'll try everything in his power to win me back."

"Oh, I don't doubt it for one second. I'm actually waiting for him to jump out from behind the bushes any second now." He chuckled, glancing around warily. "But seriously, why didn't you tell me you two broke up? I'm your best friend, remember?"

"Not anymore… I mean, I don't want to be just your friend." Lainey flashed him an impish grin. She rose up on her toes, bringing her lips mere breaths from his. "Unless… you don't want to-"

CB answered her by grabbing the sides of her face and bearing down on her lips, pouring all his love and care for her into the kiss.

"I guess, that's a yes." She giggled against his mouth and then returned his kiss, hugging him fiercely.

"You're damn straight it is," he said with a smile, his lips swollen from the pressure of their kiss.

CB had never been happier in his life. Lainey Lewis was finally his. He then lifted her off the ground, spinning her around, the spectacular sunset providing the perfect backdrop for their newfound love.

After a few lingering moments of liplock, the couple rejoined the party, hand in hand, just in time for the new Mrs. Mellor to toss her bouquet. Lainey stood out in front, her arms opened wide, ready to push her fellow single ladies aside in order to claim the bouquet as her own. As the spray of roses flew into the air, she gave CB a flirty wink and enthusiastically took a dive, emerging victorious with her prize firmly in hand.

~.~

I'm not crying, you're crying. Btw, I took the "door theory" from a January interview between AJ and Brett. It fit so perfectly here. Please let me know what you thought. Thank you as always for reading! And btw, I have another CB/Lainey fic coming this weekend. I'm going to split it into 3 parts because it's pretty long. I hope you'll check it out! ~ Dazzy xxoo


End file.
